You're Not From Here
by Marree
Summary: Basically how the Disciplinary Committee was created. It also is about Fujin too.


You're Not From Here  
by Mariye  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here. Unless you count the instructor name I  
made up ^-^. I don't own the song either. Actually, this isn't really based on the song,   
but I thought of it when I was listening to the song and I thought the title worked. I always kinda wondered how the Disciplinary Committee got together. Fujin, Raijin, and Seifer seem pretty different from one another. Please read and review. Thanx! Luv ya! o^-^o   
__________________________________________________________  
  
Fujin laid back on her cot and closed her eyes. She couldn't take this anymore. She felt more alone now then she did before. She closed her eye and brushed her hair back. She had been at the Garden ever since she was 7. Before that she was at an orphanage in a stone house, and sent between foster homes. She never had a family. Then she came to Garden. She had hoped for friends, despite the fact that she had lost vision in her left eye and her voicebox was damaged when her village was attacked during the Sorceress War. She was too quiet though, and people tended to push her aside. She never really thought that she minded it before though. She'd be strong, like she was all those years when she was younger. She sat up and walked to her bookcase. She pulled a thin notebook out and opened it. Inside was a picture. A happy family. A mother, daughter, and son.   
  
~SO WHAT SHOULD I DO MOTHER?~  
  
She thought back to what had happened earlier that day.  
  
------------  
  
"Hey, wait up ya know?"   
  
Fujin turned around. A tall, black man, around the same age as her, ran up. She recognized him  
from the homeroom she had with Instructor Erine.  
  
"YOU MEAN ME?" She stood up straight and looked him right in the eyes. Most people ignored her. She didn't know if it was because she kept to herself, or if it was because she seemed to do too well in training and classes without trying.  
  
"Who else? Listen, Cid wants to start a student based military cop thing, ya know? People ta enforce the codes of Garden. He wanted me ta go and tell all the candidates and yer on the list. Meeting's at seven in the training center. He's gonna talk about the program and then announce who he's chosen ta be in it."  
  
"ACKNOWLEDGED." Fujin turned around and started to walk back toward the main elevators. She thought that he would leave her alone, now that he had delivered his message, but soon she became aware of someone following her. She turned sharply around. "WHAT?"   
  
"Well, don't ya even wanna know who I am? We may be workin together ya know?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Well, any way, I'm Raijin." He smiled and acted as if being him was a great honor. Fujin started walking again. "Woah, are ya always like this?"  
  
"WHAT?" Fujin spun around.  
  
"Ya seem so stiff. Loosen up girl. So you're one of the few women in Garden. Big whoop. Doesn't mean ya have ta be like all militant all the time ya know."  
  
Fujin walked faster towards the elevators.   
  
"What? Ya gonna ignore me now?"  
  
She kept walking.  
  
"Ya know, now I know why yer always alone. Who'd wanna hang out all of the time with someone like you?"  
  
Fujin ran toward the elevator doors which were closing in front of her. As the doors closed she looked and saw Raijin in the middle of the hallway calling out.  
  
"Maybe if ya'd talk to other people fer a change instead of livin in yer little world, ya wouldn't have people avoidin ya and lyin to ya ya know!"  
  
------------  
  
~HOW CAN I LET THIS BOTHER ME BROTHER, MOTHER. I'M TRYING TO BE STRONG. HOW CAN I LET WHAT ONE FOOLISH BOY THINKS BOTHER ME SO. AND HOW CAN HE KNOW WHY PEOPLE AVOID ME. HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT MAYBE I WANT THINGS THIS WAY. MAYBE ITS EASIER TO BE ALONE BECAUSE THEN YOU CAN'T LOSE PEOPLE OR HAVE THEM BETRAY YOU. YOU WON'T GET PULLED AWAY FROM THEM. WHAT SHOULD I DO? THIS MEETING IS FOR PEOPLE CALLED BY THE HEADMASTER. I HAVE TO ATTEND. BUT HE WILL BE THERE, YA KNOW?~  
  
Fujin paused for a second and shook her head. She sighed softly for herself as she sat down on her bed again. She looked at the picture.  
  
~I'M EVEN THINKING LIKE HIM. HOW CAN HE BOTHER ME? SEND ME A SIGN. HELP ME. PLEASE. HELP ME...~  
  
She closed the notebook and looked at the clock on her nightstand.  
  
~6:50. I SHOULD GO NOW IF I'M GOING.~   
  
She stared down at the ground, then back at the clock. She shook her head and rose.  
  
~I'LL GO AND LISTEN, BUT I WON'T COMMIT TO ANYTHING. I'LL JUST STAND ON THE SIDE AND LISTEN AND AVOID HIM.~  
  
She walked out of her room and locked her door behind her.   
  
------------  
  
Fujin looked around the training center. There weren't many people. None she really could say she knew. She did recognize a few faces though. She saw Squall, another person like her. They had been training partners his first year here. After a few sessions though, their instructor had determined her to be too advanced to work with him, and they were separated. She saw a few other random people. And, to her satisfaction, she saw no Raijin... at least not yet. She scanned the area once more, just to be sure.  
  
"Lookin fer someone?"  
  
Her heart dropped as she heard that voice. She didn't even turn around.   
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Gawd. You even talk like a computer. You should be happy that I decided to come over here and keep you company until the meeting starts ya know. So you won't look like a social defect fer a change."  
  
Fujin snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She spun around and kicked him hard in the leg.   
  
"RAGE! HOW DARE YOU! WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN WANT TO TALK TO PEOPLE WHEN ALL OF THEM ACT LIKE YOU! FOOL! I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR STUPID LITTLE THEORIES ABOUT ME AND MY LIFE! AND MAYBE I'M ALONE BECAUSE I WANT TO BE! I DON'T WANT THIS! RAGE!" She turned and ran out of the center. Despite the scene she made, only the people who were in her way as she pushed her way out noticed the event. Raijin raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his injured leg.  
  
"So, like, does this mean yer mad?"  
  
------------  
  
Fujin sat on her bed, holding an old stuffed bear and clenching her eye shut. Trying to wish the day away.  
  
:::knock knock:::  
  
She wished for another moment that whoever was there would go away.  
  
:::knock knock knockity knockity knock knockity knock knock:::  
  
She began praying, for the first time in a long time, that whoever was there wasn't the person she thought it was and that he would go away.   
  
:::knock knockity knockity knock knockity knockity bang knock bang knock knock:::  
  
"Hey, ya there?"  
  
She reached for her pillow and pulled it over her ears. If she couldn't hear him, he wasn't there. He couldn't come in. She started to daydream about flying away from everything. From the Garden. From her past.  
  
::: BANG BANG BANG :::  
  
"C'mon, ya have ta be in there cause I see the light from under the door. Open up. Ya missed the meeting!"  
  
~GEE, NOTHING GETS PAST HIM.~ Fujin though as she sat up. She watched the door, and tried to imagine what the man on the other side was thinking.  
  
"Ya know, I'm comin here outta the goodness of my heart ta tell ya what ya missed. Don'tcha even wanna know if yer one of the people picked fer the Disciplinary Committee?"  
  
She honestly considered getting up and going to the door. Even though she could care less about being stuck on some committee, she was still curious to know if the headmaster thought she would be good enough for a position like that.  
  
"I can wait ya know? Got nuthin but time. Ya have ta come out sometime. Or ya expect me ta shout what happened through tha door?"  
  
Fujin walked to the light-switch on the wall next to the door. She paused for a second. Then she flicked the switch and went to over to the light on her nightstand. She turned down the brightness so no light would escape under the door. She hid under the covers and pulled her pillow back over her head. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She heard a slight whisper from the other side of the door.  
  
"I covered fer ya, ya know. I said that you were sick." Then she heard a shuffling of feet before she drifted to sleep...  
  
------------  
  
Fujin opened her door cautiously the next morning. She also was on alert of the whole morning. By the time lunch came around though, the laziness of Friday had set in and she went back to her normal routine. She walked slowly to the Cafe and went to the vending machine in front of the lunch line. She listened as the townie kids in line talked about going home for the long weekend. She heard some other group talk about a trip to Deiling. things were normal again. She walked out with her chips, pocky stix, and soda and made her way to her usual lunch spot by the gates. She always went ate by the spot outside the main entrance. Things were fairly quiet. Sometimes Laurence the guard would have some music playing or some students would come to play triple triad, but otherwise it was peaceful, and the one place she could be and not worry about being bothered or talked about. She put her lunch in her side satchel with her books as she went through the turnstiles. She gave a rare smile to Laurence as she went out, and he tipped his imaginary hat to her.   
  
She walked to a small grassy spot by one of the main arches leading to Garden. She pushed her bangs back as she pulled out her food and one of her favorite sketchbooks, then looked up at the sky. It was another one of those gorgeous Balamb Dukedom fall days. She would have to cherish them, winter would come soon.  
  
"Hey, been lookin fer ya all day, ya know!"  
  
Again her heart sank. She looked toward the turnstiles to see Raijin walking toward her, carrying, to her dismay, his lunch. She looked down and started putting her chips and pocky back into her bag, and regretting opening her soda. She shifted to sit on her knees. He plopped down right in front of her.  
  
"Didn'tcha hear me at yer door last night? I was there fer ten minute knockin."  
  
"... NO."  
  
He picked up the sketchbook she had brought out.   
  
"Why do ya come out here ta draw and eat? No point. Nothin out here ya can't see in the quad."  
  
She reached for the sketchbook, and he moved and started looking through it.  
  
"STOP."  
  
"Hey, these are pretty good. Do ya take an art class here or in town?"  
  
She reached again for her book and he pulled back.   
  
"NO. STOP!"  
  
"Ya should." Raijin let her grab her book back, then he picked up his hamburger and started eating. "Ya wanna know what happened at the meetin? Its important ya know. Told Cid I'd tell ya what happened. Since I see ya so often."  
  
"NO.... OFTEN?" Fujin paused as she put her book away. She couldn't recall seeing him in any class other than the homeroom all students had in the beginning and end of the day. But then homeroom was the only class where she had gotten a seat in the very back this year.  
  
"Yeah, we have practically all our classes together ya know. Adv. GFs 202, Classic Literature, Adv. Government, History, Adv. Mission Training, and lets not forget Homeroom." Raijin said between bites. "Ya knew that, right?"  
  
"...NO." She said as she grabbed her can and stood up. "BYE."  
  
"Yo, ya leavin me? Well, just know that today after homeroom Cid wants ya ta come ta his office." She walked away without acknowledging that she heard him. "Ingrate." She heard him murmur under his breath. She looked back and saw him making no attempt to pack up and leave for the Cafe or Quad, then she walked back into the building.  
  
------------  
  
She looked at Cid and gave a full salute as she walked up to him.   
  
"HEADMASTER."  
  
"Here, sit down Fujin. I'm glad Raijin was able to find you and give you my message to come." Cid pointed to a chair and sat down across from her. "I'm sorry you weren't feeling well and couldn't come last night. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"YES."   
  
"I asked you here to tell you that I have chosen you to be one of the members of the Disciplinary Committee. As you know it is an exclusive group of 3 people that manage the halls and keep order and peace. You have always been an outstanding student. Doing this would also give you an chance to miss homeroom. So what do you say?"  
  
Fujin smiled.That would mean she wouldn't have to start and end her day with seeing Raijin.   
  
"YES"  
  
"That's wonderful." Cid said. "But you do realize you will end up spending a great deal of time with these two other people. I know you prefer your solitude. Would you still be willing to go though with this?"  
  
"YES."   
  
"Alright. Your two partners will be Seifer and Raijin. I know that you have classes with both of them, so I assume that you know them. Also, the three of you will be meeting together for the first time at 5 today for dinner in the Cafe. Dismissed."  
  
Fujin sat in shock for a second.   
  
"RAIJIN?"  
  
"Yes. Raijin and Seifer. And its ten to five now. Better be on your way or you'll be late."  
  
------------  
  
Fujin walked into the Cafe in a daze. She recognized Seifer by one of the decorative plants and walked over.   
  
"HELLO."  
  
"Hey. You're Fujin?" She nodded to him. "Fine. I'm leader of our little posse. Decided it last night. Figured that since I didn't know you I didn't know if I wanted to take orders from you and I knew I didn't want to take orders from a dork like Raijin. You know him?"  
  
"YES, YA KNOW." He smiled and laughed at her joke and she smiled back. She liked his confidence and style, but for some reason she didn't like the way he refered to Raijin.   
  
"Yeah, where's the ditz anyway. Better not be one of those guys who are always late. I hate them." Seifer took out his gunblade and started slashing air. Fujin wanted to tell him that Raijin is usually early and held her tongue. She looked around the cafe but saw no sign of Raijin anywhere.   
  
"If he's not here in five minutes, we leave and go eat in Balamb without him. Ever had the Balamb fish?"   
  
"NO."  
  
"Its decent. We'll arrange stuff over dinner. You going out of town over the long weekend?"  
  
"NOWHERE TO GO."   
  
"Me either. I'm probably going to hang out around Balamb or go to the Training Center. Wanna train with me one day?"  
  
"SURE."  
  
"Better pull your own weight though." Fujin looked again for any sign of Raijin. Suddenly he came running out of nowhere.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, unavoidable thing, ya know? Got stuck after in homeroom." He stopped to catch his breath.   
  
"DON'T let it happen again." Seifer said, pointing his gunblade at Raijin, then putting it down. "Let's go Disciplinary Committee." Raijin and Fujin followed behind him.  
  
------------  
  
~WELL MOTHER, BROTHER, I'M A MEMBER OF THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE NOW. IT PROBABLY WON'T BE THAT BAD. EVEN IF RAIJIN IS THERE. I CAN LEARN TO DEAL WITH HIM. SEIFER SEEMS, A LITTLE HARSH, BUT HE HAS GOOD POINTS. DO I SEEM THAT HARSH TO PEOPLE I WONDER? DO I COME OFF AS BEING THAT STIFF? I WON'T HAVE AS MUCH PEACE ANYMORE. I'LL HAVE TO BE SEEN MORE AND ACTUALLY TALK TO SOME OF THE FOOLS. IN FACT, THE ONLY THING I CAN SEE THAT MIGHT BE GOOD ABOUT THIS IS THAT NOW... NOW I'LL HAVE A POSSE. I'LL BE A PART OF ONE OF THE GROUPS I ALWAYS SEE.~  
  
Fujin looked at the picture again, then put the notebook away. She turned off the lightswitch on the wall and got into bed.  
  
:::knock knock:::   
:::knock knock knockity knockity knock knockity knock knock:::  
  
"Hey Fujin, ya there? Can we talk?"  
  
She picked up a book from the floor and threw it at the door.   
  
"ITS 2:15 AM! GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
"Come on! Lemme in."  
  
"GO TO BED! B-E-D!"  
  
"Aw, you didn't wanna sleep anyway ya know."  
  
"YES I DID, DO!"  
  
"Fine, real nice. Would it be alright with yer highness if I left a note under the door?"  
  
"FINE. YES. GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
She heard something get shoved under the door.  
  
"Night."  
  
(the end of the story, but only the beginning for the Committee....)  
  



End file.
